


Ensnare

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: Last Expectation [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Before the battle under Farthen Dûr, During Eragon, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: This was quite possibly the last thing King Galbatorix expected when he looked into the shade Durza's mind.





	Ensnare

The Shade Durza was useful to Galbatorix, not particularly as an ally but as a fairly competent underling.   
Well, usually competent. His failure to keep the new Rider, Eragon Son of none, was frustrating to say the very least. 

Sliding into the Shade's mind, Galbatorix ensure the movement was painful as he swept through Durza's mind looking for exactly what went wrong. 

It was surprising, to say the very least, when he saw the mirror of Morzan's face aiding the boy in his escape. Murtagh- the boy had vanished years ago and the King had just been biding his time until he went to bring the boy back. 

Morzan had belonged to him- his son would be no different. 

Pausing for a moment, Galbatorix studied the boy's image in Durza's mind. There was something familiar about the newest rider in nearly a century.   
Something which twinged at the back of his mind- but only for a moment as he realized that Durza was trying to hide something from him. 

Fool. 

Brushing past the wards like falling water, Galbartorix sneered with satisfaction. Weak, just like the rest of them. 

The thing Durza attempted to hid was apparently a fantasy of some sort. 

While it seemed like there were a handful of variations, Galbatorix simply looked for the most popular traits- and he was not disappointed. 

It began with Durza stepping into the jail cell Eragon was kept in. The boy would be sleeping, the empty water pitcher revealing the boy was drugged. Sweat formed on the boy's forehead, soaking his brown hair to nearly black. 

His chest was heaving, as if breathing itself were a struggle. 

"Vakna," Durza would murmur, his clawed hand gently ghosting over Eragon's lips. 

Bright hazel eyes stared at Durza, he appeared to be struggling to stay awake. His eyes little more than slits. 

"Too hot," Eragon whined. Galbatorix tended to end anyone who whined in front of him or to him- he simply found it annoying. But here, the way the boy spoke- his bright red lips like a blooming rose Galbatorix had to admit there was undoubtedly a pull to the young rider. 

"I know, little one- tell me what you need." Durza's voice was comforting, as if he didn't purposely drug Eragon into such a lewd and frenzied state. 

"You, Master please-" 

Durza silenced the boy with a kiss, his grin unnerving with his sharpened death. The small sounds which came from Eragon were erotic to say the very least. The whimpers and gasps as Durza worshipped the boy's body- sucking kisses into the boy's tanned skin. More often then not, his skin was pierced by Durza's sharp teeth. 

And despite logical thinking, Eragon seemed to enjoy the pain Durza enforced on him. The howl Eragon made when Durza entered him- with no preparation that Galbatorix saw- was entirely inhuman. Like some kind of mythical maiden whose innocence was being sacrificed to a demonic spirit. 

Watching this, Galbatorix had to end it. He no longer wished to see Durza's fantasy. Even when Eragon was in his Empire- there would be no chance he would be left were Durza would do this to him. 

No- the boy would be cherished like a Prince. The first Dragon Rider in a century- the one the blue egg waited so long for. 

Sending Durza away to lead the amassing Urgals near the Dwarven mountains, Galbatorix leaned back on his throne. He had already been planning rooms for Eragon, the things he would teach him. The magnificent mage and rider he would make Eragon into. 

It took the King a moment to realize what he was doing- why? Why did he plan for the boy's comfort off all things? Why did he want this…this child to be happy? 

How could just seeing the boy in the throes of passion- in someone's fantasy of all things, how could he have…fallen? Not once in his entire life had he ever claimed to have fallen in love.   
The only times he lain with someone was to manipulate or gain something. 

Now? Now, if any story he had ever heard was true, the King was certain he had fallen head over heels for Eragon son of None. 

The question now was how would he go about claiming the blue rider?

Slipping deep into thought, the man who destroyed an ancient order and claimed an Empire, began to plan how to ensnare a beautiful brown eyed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya a dear and fish-like friend of mine whom I hold dear in my heart really likes Durza/Eragon so boom this. Also, I still haven't read Eragon or its sequels in years so -shrug-


End file.
